Kaboom
by I.M.F.orS.H.I.E.L.D
Summary: An off the books mission has our favorite team rushing to the rescue. (A.N.) my first ever fanfic that was written on a dare.
1. Mission Accepted

It was a quiet day at the IMF Langley headquarters, the criminal world seemed to be taking a break from its typical nefarious actions. While most people saw that as a good thing the new cadets at the IMF training center were praying for something terrible to happen. Why? you might ask, well quiet days had a habit of making one team lead and head cadet training coordinator Ethan Hunt bored, and when Ethan Hunt was bored he liked to experiment new and exciting field techniques….. on the cadets. So when sectary Hunnley himself, came to call Agent Hunt into his office the cadets were too busy thanking whichever god they were praying to, to consider the occurrence strange. Agent Hunt however, had no such distraction, (and probably would have noticed if he was praying) so when the two men reached Hunnley's office and the door was closed Agent Hunt got right to the point

"What happened?" he asked while searching the secretary's face for the answers to his question. "I made a mistake" the man stated flatly while sliding a file across the desk toward Agent Hunt. "your mission should you choose to accept it" Ethan raised an eyebrow at the admission and smirked at the reference before opening and quickly reading the file. "what exactly do you want me to do about this Mr. Secretary?" "I want you to go and retrieve the prize, alive and preferably relatively unharmed tonight. You may take as many people as you need to, you have the B.O.A.R. authorization for both personal and gear take what you need however you cannot under any circumstances contact these people using any electronic communication devices, nor can you take any of our communication devices with you" Ethan was quiet for a while before asking "You believe there is a mole in communications?" "no" the secretary replied "I _know_ there is a mole in communications, I just don't know who it is, and that is why I need this kept off the books." "Understood" Ethan said seriously before saying with a smirk "mission accepted" and then he left.


	2. Walking Willingly Into A Trap

_Authors note_

 _It was brought to my attention that I did not properly set up my story, so firstly I do not own Mission Impossible nor am I making any money off of this story. I own the plot of this story, the O.C.s in this story, and the grammar mistakes in this story as I have no beta._

 _This story would also make more sense if I told the readers the content of the dare. "I dare you to write and post a story with one of the main characters is at least ten years younger in the story then they are in the source material. The story must also contain at least one O.C. that is not a Mary Sue." So without further ado on with the story._

The smell of pizza and coffee assaulted former chief analyst and Ethan Hunt's second in command William Brandt's senses as he entered agent Hunt's home. "So I was right about this being work related then" the man said with a smirk as he turned agent Luther Strikwell "you owe me 20 bucks" "How in hell do you know that for sure? the man hasn't even started talking yet" Luther grumpily replied. Brandt's smirk grew wider and he held up a hand to start ticking off reasons "One you're here and we don't socialize with Ethan together" "that's only because you're weird" Luther muttered as he did not want to give up his 20 bucks Brandt waved the insult off with his hand and continued with his countdown "two I smell coffee and pizza not beer and pizza which means he wants you sober." "you saying I can't do my job drunk, ...and you can?" "yes, and three Ethan told me I had come over tonight because I forgot something at his house." "So…." "I don't forget things" a chuckle broke up the staring contest the two spies had gotten into as the two men turned to see their host enter the room. Ethan glanced towards his oldest friend with a grin "you owe him 20 bucks" Luther swore in Farsi then in Russian for good measure before reaching into his wallet taking out a 20 crumpling it up and chucking it at a rather smug looking Brandt's head. 'so what's with all of the subterfuge?' Brandt asked as shoved his new 20 into his wallet "Yeah man why couldn't you just give us a phone or a file at the office like a normal person?" Luther added. "well I have the files right here" Ethan said tossing the files towards Brandt "as for the phones well there's a mole in communications." "of course there is" Brandt muttered angrily as he quickly flipped through the mission file his eyes widening in shock as he took in the finale page. "So what is our objective?" Luther asked around a slice of pizza. "Is this a rescue mission?" Brandt asked. "Yes and no" Ethan replied. "The main objective is to rescue the captured CIA agents, but we also need to make sure that the weapons the gangs have are destroyed, and they don't have the ability to simply replace them. We also need to find the mole in communications" What type of weapons?" Luther asked picking up his cup of coffee. "When are we leaving?" asked Brandt. "Tonight and explosives, chemical, concussive, nuclear, there are rumors that they have acquired contagion explosives as well". "Well dam. Luther sighed why hasn't this group been on our radar before now?" Actually they have been, for about two years now." Brandt answered as he uncapped a bottle of water and passed the files over to Luther. "And how are we rescuing the agents and destroying the weapons, and running a mole hunt in headquarters?" "We're not; the three of us are going to rescue the agents and take out the weapons cache. Jane and Benji are going to start looking for the mole in communications, we'll join them when we are finished with this if they haven't found the mole yet". "Oh, ok well do we know where the captured agents are being held?" Luther asked. "The gang has control over two apartment building in the Avox neighborhood in Baltimore. We're assuming that the captured agents are being held in one of those three buildings." Ethan indicated on the blueprints lying on the table. "Any idea which one, or are we going to have to clear all three buildings?" Brandt asked "Well all information about this case that is coming from communications is suspect, but there has been an increase in activity in the middle building." "So either the captured agents are being held in that building or it's a trap." Luther said shaking his head. "Oh joy" Brandt sighed and gave Ethan a half glare "I never willingly walked into traps set by traitors before I met you." Luther threw his head back and laughed at the affronted look at his friends face. "Join the club weirdo, Ethan Hunt is like IMF's personal bad luck charm." Ethan glared at his friends "can we get back to work please?" And back to work the three agents went.

 _An #2 special thanks to Shadow3692 who not only gave my story a positive review, but also informed me that my second chapter had not posted as I thought it had._


End file.
